cncfandomcom-20200223-history
FutureTech
:For more uses see: Futuretech '''FutureTech Corporation' is a corporation operating within Allied jurisdiction. It was responsible for developing many of the technologies used in the Allied arsenal during the . FutureTech emerged from the war solvent and under the patronage of Rupert Thornley, President of the European Union. FutureTech maintained a research facility in Amsterdam. This facility was considered to be a priority target by the Imperial leadership during WWIII. History Third World War It was unknown whether the FutureTech HQ was captured by the Soviet Union at the early stages of the war. It was presumed to have done so since the Soviets overran Western Europe and forced the Allies to retreat to strongholds in Denmark, the Netherlands or Great Britain, until it was liberated by the Allies after The Shark and the Lure. (although one of the photos shown during the first Allied mission briefing seems to suggest otherwise). However FutureTech continued to research in Spectrum and Cryo technology. FutureTech also developed the Chronosphere, based on Einstein's papers after his mysterious "disappearance", and the Allies' superweapon the Proton Collider. These technologies enabled the Allied Nations to win the war against both the Soviet Union and the Empire of the Rising Sun. This could be unknown and presumably, if they had heard the BCN. Having conquered the , the Empire of the Rising Sun moved to give the Allies a crippling blow. Imperial forces converged on Amsterdam and the FutureTech research center. Doctor Gregor Zelinsky, having escaped to the Allies from the Soviet Union, was present working on the Chronosphere prototype. In an attempt to stop the Imperial advance, Zelinsky used the Chronosphere to unleash a catastrophic effect that destroyed both nearby Allied and Imperial forces. However it was not enough. Imperial forces were reinforced by Emperor Yoshiro's elite troops and they made the final push on the laboratory before destroying it. Uprising After the end of the war and the Allies victory, FutureTech became more powerful and started to provide the peacekeeping Allies with new technologies, such as the Future Tank X-1, Pacifier FAV, Harbinger Gunship, the Cryo Legionaire suit, and the Sigma Harmonizer. However, FutureTech had also other plans. Rupert Thornley, for one, was secretly working for them, because he had one goal: to create something in order to wipe the USSR and communism off the face of the Earth. First he forced some ex-Soviet scientists to work on some new weapons, but those scientists were all rescued by a brilliant Soviet commander working for the Soviet Underground movement. After this, the same commander went to investigate some FutureTech installations, and he discovered that they were doing experiments on civilians. Rupert Thornley told the commander that once the Sigma Project will be completed, his actions will mean nothing to the Allies. Later the Soviets discover that the Sigma Project is a weapon created to erase the USSR from existence, and Rupert Thornley personally uses it to block Soviet forces during the battle on Sigma Island. It is believed that Thornley and FutureTech wanted to use the Sigma Harmonizer to rid the world of Communism, but Soviet forces stopped them to do so. After these events, FutureTech still exists (even though they're now being observed by Allies in order to prevent more problems like these), and they helped the Allies to capture the Imperial Commander that refused to surrender after the fall of the Empire. FutureTech Technologies * Mirage Tank * Cryocopter * Cryo Technology * S.H.R.I.N.K. beam * Chronosphere * Cryo Legionnaire * Harbinger Gunship * Future Tank X-1 * Pacifier FAV * Chronosphere Superweapon * Sigma Harmonizer * Proton Collider * Spectrum Technology * Spectrum Tower Category:Red Alert companies